


[骑战骑无差]冰河边的麦田

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: ※第一人称，BE，剧情向，无聊写来练笔，很烂。※以枪刃的视角讲述，战士也没出场，CP向剧情不多，就请当做一个普通的故事来看吧。※以上ok↓
Relationships: 骑战骑
Kudos: 4





	[骑战骑无差]冰河边的麦田

我第一次见到骑士的时候，他正坐在交汇河营地里擦着一把锈迹斑斑的剑，手上沾满了血。一只瘦削的银狼倒在他身边，后腿还抽搐着，脖颈处的伤口中淌出的红溪也像常年封冻的交汇河一般，在库尔札斯骇人的低温中渐渐结成血红的霜花。周边零星还散着几只狼不断打转，都畏惧同类的血气不敢上前，更有甚者直接夹着尾巴逃了。

这倒令我有点头疼——因为我恰巧是接了任务来杀狼的。

委托人要我拿三根狼尾巴做证明，否则不给报酬。虽然杀几只常年吃不饱肚子的瘦狼并不算难事，但人总是怠惰的。那时我见骑士穿一身打着补丁的粗布衣裳，颈间围一块野兔毛围巾，多半是个勉强糊口的单身猎户，便好声好气地问他能不能把尾巴割给我，我愿意付点报酬。骑士却压根没理我，仍然坐在木箱上擦他的剑，实在是很没礼貌。我不想自讨没趣，只好追到远处，杀了三只银狼回去交任务。

返程的时候，骑士终于没再擦那把剑了，他把狼尸拖上一架破板车，看样子今天就要收工了。我心里憋着气，故意提着三根毛尾巴从他眼前大步走过，结果一时不慎，踩上叠雪的冰面，结结实实滑了一跤。这男人终于舍得看我一眼，然后毫无同情心地用力架起板车，滚动的车轮还差点压上我的脚趾。

这人真讨厌。我不爽地向委托人吐槽，穿着骑士团盔甲的女性精灵却没像我期待的那样应和，而是担忧地叹了口气。

“别看他那副打扮，他从前可是个很厉害的骑士，那时候我在交汇河营地常能看见他…唉。”精灵把硬币一枚一枚地放进我手里，感叹地道：“五年里好些人劝他上皇城里住，可是他不肯，熟人也认不得了，大家都说他疯掉啦。”

原来是个脑袋不灵光的苦命人，我了然，也就不再多计较方才的事，低头裹紧外衣冒着暴雪往伊修加德赶。

天地茫然，我也记不清自己走了多远，应该没偏离大道。雪风一个劲往脸上拍的感觉很不好，天色昏得人分不清东南西北。我闷头沿着路走，忽见前方有火光破开这细密而暴戾的暴雪，便加快步伐，想借个火堆取暖，等雪小些再上路。眼前这地方像是个破落村子，我不常来库尔札斯，一时想不起村落的名字，只知道顶着风奋力地前行。

雪夜、孤村、夜火，着实像极了怪诞的小说情节。为了壮胆，我把背上的魔机刃取下来握在手中，谨慎地贴着墙壁靠近光源。石砌的房屋中只有一扇窗透着亮光，我敲了敲门，不多时，厚重古旧的木门吱啊一声响，好巧不巧，正是先前被我腹诽了一路的骑士。

他提着一盏爬满了锈的灯，一张没什么表情的脸在晃动的光照中透出一丝诡异。我又怕又尴尬，但实在难以忍受刺骨的寒风，硬着头皮问他能否进屋避寒。骑士盯了我许久，一句话都没说，最后他稍微把门又推开些，这就是要我进去的意思了。

我没怎么和疯傻之人打过交道，并非歧视，而是确实见得少。平日里听说过不少叫人胆颤的传言，今日一股脑地全部袭上心头。我警惕地看着屋里的摆设，悄悄记住了柴刀的位置，生怕他趁我不注意提刀就砍。

骑士还是没有和我搭话的意思，自顾自地戳动火堆上烤着的肉块，空荡荡的石屋里只有两小堆篝火，温度低得叫人发抖。我挑了个离他最远的位置坐下，暗自祈祷雪快些变小。

烤肉的香气蔓延开来，我忍不住咽了咽口水，捧着怀里最后的半块干饼，就着冷透了的雪水艰难地吞咽着，强迫自己把嗅觉与味觉统一。

……该死，他怎么能把肉烤得那么香？他怎么做到的？

“哎。”我摸出一枚钱币来，又指指火上的烤肉，试探着开口道：“我给你这个，你分我点那个？这个可以拿去换肉。”

我不确定他能不能听懂，就用了哄孩子的语气对他说话。骑士还是面无表情，他看着我，然后低头用一把不怎么干净的小刀钝钝地割了一半肉，就那么把肉插在刀尖上递了过来。

他摇摇头，没要我的钱，言简意赅地道：“换。”

说话时骑士的目光落在我那半块干饼上，看来他没我想象中那么痴傻，我有点不好意思，索性直接把饼整个塞给了他。骑士就安静地用犬齿细细地咬起了面饼，发出喀哧喀哧的脆响。

屋外的风还是像女人的惨叫一般刺耳，我做好了在这儿过夜的准备，又不想太早睡觉，干脆凑近了些，边吃肉边试图挑起话头，从骑士这儿弄点有意思的故事。不过他实在是无趣，大部分时间都只听不说，我说得口干，水又所剩不多，只好悻悻地闭了嘴。

“…你从哪儿来？”

或许是太久没和人交流，骑士的发音听上去有些奇怪，但他竟然开口问了有关我的话题，我连忙坐直身体答道：“我是格里达尼亚人，不过以后想在东方买房久居。”

他听了我的回答后看上去略带失望，垂眼望着火堆，小声道：“那你一定没见过交汇河边的麦田。”

“交汇河……我今天才去过啊。”我哭笑不得，“而且灵灾过后，整个库尔札斯都冻得硬邦邦的，冰河边哪会有麦田？”

“有的，有的。”骑士急切地想证明什么，又说不清楚，“我见过——麦田，就在那儿，有的！我记得，可他们都、说没有！”

“好好，我信你，那麦田是什么样的？谁种的？”

我又随口哄小孩似的敷衍两句，他与我不过是陌生人，明天一早就散了，我实在没有慈悲心肠来安慰一个头脑不清楚的家伙。听了我的问话，骑士半张着嘴，傻里傻气地思考了一会，来了一句：“我不知道，但是麦田很好玩。”

“那你都在田里玩什么？”我靠在破木板床上打瞌睡，忽地想起童年时在黑衣森林的冒险。

“麦田有时候会哭。”他神秘兮兮地压低了声音，“我把酒倒上去，然后躺下，麦田就会开始哭。”

这都什么跟什么啊？不知怎么，我听得有些起鸡皮疙瘩，门板又被风拍得一个劲响，颇有恐怖氛围。我抱紧了枪，疑神疑鬼地张望。

“麦田会哭……还问‘你们怎么都死了’，‘我的复生呢？我怎么不会了’。”骑士嘿嘿笑起来，“我们都倒在地上，他就一边哭一边拽人。”

我纳闷，怎么听起来驴头不对马嘴的：“等会，你说的这个麦田，是人？”

“人？我也不知道……”骑士眉头皱起，艰难地想着，“麦田就是麦田，他就是麦田。”

把人当做麦田，看来还是有点傻，我同情地看着骑士，示意他继续。

“麦田看见我的时候，总是哭得最大声。哭得我…头都疼，我就摸摸他的麦穗，告诉他我只是睡了一下，他就不哭了。”骑士伸出手在空中虚抚了两下，拍了拍空气，又突然话题一转：“其实我很坏的，真的。”

“我骗他说，闭上眼睛就不会被石化，他看我没事就信了。”骑士配合地捂住眼睛，“其实是我故意被喷上墨汁，眼睛什么都看不到……他就真的信了。”

“呃，看来你们关系不错？”我敬职敬责地充当着聆听者，不时发表看法。

“我讨厌死他了！”骑士突然把小刀甩在地上，愤愤地道：“被别人割了穗子都不知道，没有我，早就被那群乌鸦抢光了！”

我快要习惯他这奇怪的比喻了，而且吃着吃着，我这手里这烤肉凭空就多了一丝醋味。

“他喜欢鸽子，那我就送给他鸽子。是很大只的鸽子，白色的，很可爱，可以坐下两个人……”

骑士把白陆行鸟比作鸽子，又花了很大功夫去形容领鸟的鸟棚有多好看，我想如果大教堂知道自己被当做鸟棚，恐怕要气到关门歇业一天。

从他的只言片语中，我逐渐能推测出骑士讲的是他过去的一些事情，虽然前后的时间顺序有些混乱，不过这位被称作‘麦田’的战士，似乎因为资历浅而经常被骑士欺负，这位前辈仗着自己经验丰富，在冒险时总对搭档使坏，比如之前提到的闭眼就可以不受石化影响；给不胜酒力的战士喝酒，然后和朋友们一起装死骗他哭；以权谋私，把约战士出去玩的‘乌鸦们’找点理由扣押下来，然后自己装作偶遇的样子陪伴他……

我承认，听上去确实令人不齿，可是爱情里从不讲究先来后到，只有先下手为强，各凭本事，反正骑士与战士最后顺利烙印了。那一定是他人生中最快乐也最幸福的日子，每到夜晚，骑士与心爱的人们围坐在篝火边，耳畔是交汇河充满生命力的水流声，他们欢笑，也有争吵，那些琐碎的记忆碎片平凡又闪亮。待到了夜深人静的时候，便枕在爱人的怀抱，怀着对明天的期待和热情睡去。

故事到此应该有个规规矩矩的完美结尾，可我偏偏多问了一句：“那麦田现在怎么样了？”

方才还兴高采烈的骑士忽然顿住了，男人的肩背塌下去，身型萎靡，像是陷入某种困境、走投无路的兽。

“我找不到，没人见过，都说没有。”他又开始重复最开始的几句话，眼睛发直，“可是分明就有呀，等交汇河化开，一定能找到的，我不走……”

我听得有点烦了，翻个身背对骑士，在渐低的喃喃声中，唯有墙上山丘般拱起的黑影与我对视。

那场灾难令所有幸存的艾欧泽亚人记忆犹新，卫月带来的凶兽用利刃将和平景象豁开，喷发的火焰和陨石从中降临，使人间化为炼狱。加尔提诺平原之外的地区同样受到了极大的威胁，如报丧鸟般分崩离析的碎片造成了数不胜数的人员伤亡，库尔札斯也未能幸免。

他的麦田，多半也是遭了这不幸的星火，天干物燥，烧尽了吧。

第二天我早早地便准备走了，骑士身上裹着一块破布，还维持着前夜的姿势，我几乎以为他冻死了。好在他似乎已经习惯了这种温度和住处，听到动静后很快警惕地看了我一眼，仿佛昨夜的畅聊一点也没能拉进我与他的距离。临走前我把小刀擦干净放在他身旁，又放下几枚硬币。

“祝你早日找到你的麦田。”我低声说道，“再会。”

他一动未动，也并未回答，但当我合上门，在厚重的积雪中走了许久，总觉得耳边能听到隐约的抽泣声。

后来我又许久没再去过库尔札斯，至多到过伊修加德的酒馆见一见朋友。闲聊时朋友快乐地告诉我，今年春天温度高了不少，也许再过几年，这片深藏云海中的山城能够再见四季。我无故地想起几年前的那个夜晚，想起在冻土上寻找麦田的骑士。于是我问道：“交汇河化了吗？”

“听说有部分河段的冰面开始松动了，但还不到能流动起来的地步。”朋友有些意外我竟然会问起交汇河，又多说了两句：“你若是路过，可不要再上冰面了，前些日子旧交汇河营地那里就淹死了一个人，好在他还有几个老朋友，听说费了好久才把尸体捞上来。”

我心中一惊：“你知道死的是谁吗？”

朋友奇怪地看着我，向我摇摇头，毕竟这对他而言不过是茶余饭后的闲谈。

我强行咽下一口辛辣的烈酒，在酒精的驱使下，我突然想再去看看铁杉村里骑士曾住过的房子，也许淹死的并非是他，又或者…他早就死在了某个极度寒冷的冬夜。

当我匆匆告别朋友，离开酒馆，伊修加德尖顶之上的苍穹难得一见地变为晴空，暖融融的山城日光给人一种一切都会变好的错觉，我不禁也积极地想，也许骑士还活着呢。

可活着对他而言真的是件好事吗？我不确定。

正当我心中无比纠结的时候，有两个扛着战斧的男人结伴往忘忧骑士亭的方向走来，他们都穿着左肩上带一块毛领的胸甲，似乎是战士们常穿的制式。晨光撒在柔软的深灰色皮毛上，为它们镀上了一层金黄，微风吹动，就像沐浴着暖阳翻动的麦浪。

我想，交汇河边确实是曾经有过那样的一片麦田。

END.


End file.
